1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to food slicing machines, and more specifically to a cleaning apparatus for cleaning the continuous loop blade of a food slicing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food slicing machines, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,715 to Grote et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,012 to Hochanadel, use a continuous loop blade, in the manner of a bandsaw, to slice food products, such as meats, cheeses and vegetables. The blade is a razor-sharp metal band that extends in a loop around a drive wheel and an idling guide wheel, and extends through a blade guide positioned between the wheels. The blade guide maintains the position of the blade relative to the food product to permit very accurate slicing. The food product is held in a carriage, such as a tube with an open bottom, that is reciprocated through a path that includes the blade to form slices of food during each cycle. The food slices formed fall downwardly onto a conveyor or other surface, and the food product slides downwardly in the carriage during the tube's travel in the opposite direction of the cycle.
During the slicing of food products, water is conventionally sprayed onto the blade to lubricate it. This water and any food residue on the blade can form a mixture that can create problems if it is left on the blade. If it is not cleaned off the blade, the mixture can fall down onto food slices or the conveyor on which the food slices fall, or it can be flung by centrifugal force from the drive or guide wheel onto the machine's housing or any nearby object.
Conventionally, the method of cleaning this residue includes dismantling the machine and hand or spray cleaning. This requires substantial effort and time during which the machine is not slicing food. Furthermore, without frequent cleaning, one cannot be certain whether the residue will find its way onto food product. If this residue falls onto the food product, it produces an undesirable product both in taste and appearance.
Therefore, the need exists for an apparatus for effectively cleaning the blade of a food slicing machine without the need to take the machine out of useful service.